Born to Darkness Death to Light
by Calumon
Summary: Draco looks back on part of his life.... Temporary ending to be fixed soon....


Born to Darkness, Death to Light  
BY: Kris F.  
A/N: Sorry if there's any html. I tried to get all of it but I may have missed. I deeply apologize I know how annoying it is to read with all the html in the way. Hope you Like this story.  
One of the greatest wars of mankind is always taking place. Many men and women killed by it others still fighting. This war of the heart where there are no winners only losers. This love I'm about to speak of ruined my life and the lives of many others. I fell in love during a war the person I fell in love with was on the opposing side and hated me and didn't want anything to do with me.  
It had been many years since I saw my lifelong friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. I hadn't seen and foes like Potter. They were fighting in war, Crabbe and Goyle for Voldemort and of course heroic Potter on the other. I, too, had once been this war fighting for Voldemort.   
My family was in Voldemort's inner circle. For the longest time I dreamed of following in his footsteps, to be his partner. I secretly trained during the night sharpening my senses and perfecting the dark arts. A couple of years after Hogwarts near the beginning of the war I finally took my place in the inner circle.   
When the war began I was appointed Voldemort's "protector", basically his bodyguard. After a year of being his "protector", I proposed a partnership between he and I. Unfortunately he refused.br  
"Draco, my dear boy," He said. "You're like a son to me but I work alone. I do not need a partnership. People do not fear partners in crime. If you ask again, you will regret it."  
I decided to let him cool down and ask in a few months. After six months I asked again not even remembering what he said the previous time. He didn't respond the n with out warning, he said two very harsh words: "Avada Kedavra".  
I thought for sure I was dead but I backed up and tripped over a rock. My clumsiness had finally paid off. I escaped death!  
"Boy, you are very lucky that rock was there because now instead of killing you myself. I will drag out into the desert and coyotes will consume your body dead from dehydration." He said and began to laugh evilly.  
I didn't think he would actually do that to me, Draco Malfoy, but he did just that. To my advantage he didn't stay. I began walking. I walked for miles through the desert. Unfortunately fatigue hit me. I tried so hard to go on, but even sweating took a lot out of me. I could see where Dumbledore's army rested but before I could get there I collapsed into the hot desert sand.  
I woke in a hospital, one of Dumbledore's hospitals. Some one had rescued me. One of the nurses noticed I had awakened and walked over.  
"Draco," She said. "Do you need anything?"  
I shook my head "no". This nurse looked oddly familiar. I thought about until I figured out who it was.  
"Hermione Granger!" I shouted. The nurse looked at me and asked "What?"  
"How did I get here?" I asked her.  
"I saw you laying unconscious in the sand and brought you here." She told me.  
I nodded. "Thank you for saving my life but I would have rather died then be saved by a mudblood." I sneered.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have," She said walking away.  
"Hey, when can I leave?" I shouted.  
No one answered.  
"Hello?" I shouted.  
"Whenever you want." A nurse said.  
I broke into a smile and jumped out of bed only to realize I had a hospital gown on, not my wonderfully expensive clothes.  
"Where are my clothes?" I yelled.  
One of the nurses pointed to a box labeled "Malfoy, Draco". I walked over, grabbed my cloths, and changed. As soon as I had gotten all my stuff, I walked out into the battlefield. I could see Potter and a bunch of red heads all fighting Crabbe, Goyle, my father and Marcus Flint. My father looked over at me.  
"Draco come over here and help your father. If you don't we could lose and that means death"  
I kept walking, I hated my father and I still do. It is his fault I can only express two emotions: hate and anger. I wish I could have changed that. I lost everything. Most of all I lost Hermione. We were in love and I was changing.  
My cruelty, long forgotten. All harm I had done in the past was nothing. I didn't care about anything except Hermione.  
Then we graduated from Hogwarts. When I was a young child I had promised my father I would join the dark side as soon as I graduated Hogwarts. He told me if I broke this promise my biggest fear, death, would come my way.   
The day I joined the Dark side I lost everything important to me. This caused the hatred and anger to rise once, again. I went back to my old ways, hating everyone, including Hermione.  
I paused for a moment and in the distance I heard: "Draco Malfoy, prepare for your biggest fear to get you."  
I paid no attention to this remark. My feet began to turn. My conscience was taking over. I was going back to hospital to confess my love for Hermione.  
I walked where my father and Potter had been fighting, there my father's body laid dead. If there was one thing he deserved it was most certainly death, or so I thought at the time.  
I went into the hospital. Hermione was with Ronald Weasley. I felt discouraged and almost walked away, but I wasn't about to let the one I love get away... again. I decided to apologize and if Hermione no longer felt love for me, I would accept it, even though it would be heartbreaking.  
"Hermione," I said. "I would like to ask your forgiveness. I was ignorant and should be thankful you saved my life, after everything I did to you."  
"Draco, as much as I would like forgive you, I can't." She said.  
I sighed. "Why not?"  
There was a long silence. I was about to walk away when Hermione said something.  
"Draco, you know what? I forgive you.... Not!"  
"But why?" I asked.  
"You have always picked on me and my friends. Then I started to like you," She said. "To change you and in a instant you went back to your old ways. You broke my heart. Tell me why should I forgive you?"  
I thought about it. "Because I'm in love with you, but I understand." I said, "I broke your heart, that's something that can't forgiven. I now know how you feel. You just broke mine."  
I turned around and walked out the hospital. Never had I felt such sadness, such hurt or hatred. I apparated to Voldemort's base, it was abandoned. I walked onto the battlefield. There I saw Peter Pettigrew and Percy Weasley talking. I quickly walked over to them.  
"Where's Voldemort?" I asked.  
Peter pointed left; I began to walk to left.  
"Wait!" He said, "Why do you need him?"  
"I wish to re-join the winning side." I told him.  
He pointed left, again. I walked for about a mile but found nothing. I sat down to rest, Voldemort appeared.  
"Hello, Draco, I've heard you wish to come back to our side." he said to me, "It could be arranged. You just need to do one thing; kill Hermione Granger, Actually, if you could bring to our side it would be even better."  
"So all I have to do is bring Hermione to the Dark side? If I do this can we be together?" I asked.  
"Yes but you only have two months to complete this task. This war is almost over, and we aren't winning. With her we could get Potter, kill him, and win the war!"  
I nodded and walked away. In the hospital I could find no one, all I found was Voldemort's sign painted on the wall. Below a note addressed to me, it read:  
Draco,  
You're never going to complete this task. A polyjuice potion was made. Peter, disguised as you, did this destruction. Worst of all he injured Hermione and took her far out into the desert. You'll never find her. Oh, and I forgot to mention if you don't complete this task, I will kill you both!  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Voldemort  
I couldn't believe it! "Why would he do this?" I thought. "Dumb question, because he's Voldemort. Any I must go find Hermione."  
I walked out of the hospital and looked around trying to decide where to start looking. I started to walk left when someone called my name. I turned around to see who it was.  
"What do you want, Potter?" I asked.  
"Your help, we have to find Hermione quickly." He said.  
"My help, I work alone." I told him and continued walking. After about five minutes of walking I realized Potter was following me.  
"Malfoy, please Hermione needs your help more than mine." Harry said.  
"Fine," I said.  
He nodded and walked up to me. We walked for a mile and found someone in the sand. It wasn't Hermione but it was Peter. I took my wand out and picked Peter up by the collar of his shirt. "Where's Hermione?" I said.  
"In the hospital behind the front desk," He said with fear in his voice.  
I told Potter to go back and see. He apparated there and ten minutes was back. He nodded. So we left Peter and went back to the hospital.  
Hermione was standing there looking very pissed.  
"You didn't tell me you were working with him," She said.  
Harry nodded. "Well, I got to go. There's war that has to be won!" He said and waved good bye  
After Harry left, I asked Hermione to join the Dark side. She refused and walked away,  
"Hermione, If you don't Voldemort will kill us both." I told her.  
"I'd rather die than join the Dark side." Hermione said.  
"That might just happen," I said to myself.  
I needed to come up with a plan, a good one to get her to join me on the Dark side.  
"Could I stay here and help clean the mess. That I did inot/i cause. I have proof."  
"Draco, I know it wasn't you," She said tenderly.   
"If you want to stay and help your more than welcome." She snapped.  
I picked up a sponge, a bucket of water, and soap. I began to scrub away Voldemort's sign away. It took three hours to get off. After I fixed all the hospital beds that had been broken. It took a week of nonstop to get the hospital back to normal. Hermione finally began to trust me.  
I decided to ask Hermione out forgetting about Ron. I walked over to her. She was crying.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked,  
"Ron b-broke up w-with me." She said.  
"Don't worry Hermione he has no idea what he lost and for that doesn't deserve you." I told her.  
"Draco, I know your trying to help but it's not working." She said laughing.  
"Okay, how about I help you forget by taking you out to dinner tonight?"   
"Okay!" Hermione said.  
After she agreed to dinner I forgot all about the deal I had with Voldemort. Then he reminded at dinner. At the restaurant, Peter was near; he was at a pay phone down the street. Waiting for just the right time to call. Hermione and I were about to kiss when there was announcement. "Draco Malfoy, phone call"  
I was curious about who it might be. As soon as I got on the phone Peter told me to ask Hermione to join the Dark side or else you'll die tonight. I went back to the table, my hands began to sweat profusely and began stuttering when I spoke.   
"H-Hermione, will y-you..... Will you join the Dark side" I said low so she couldn't hear.  
I figured if I asked and she didn't hear I could get away with it because technically I asked. I was wrong.  
"Draco, did you say anything?" Hermione asked.  
I shook my head and continued with a new conversation. When I got home an owl greeted me, this owl looked oddly familiar, it should have it was Voldemort's personal owl, he only used for important messages.  
Draco,  
Smart idea, you've come to love Hermione even though her feelings toward aren't as strong. That was the love that killed Lily Potter. Tomorrow you ask Hermione so she can hear you or I promise to kill her...before your very eyes. You could have been great boy, but through it all away for love as so many have.  
Voldemort   
That instant my hatred for Voldemort began. He, who had once influenced me, was against me. He wanted me dead, the bastard knew I loved Hermione. I wasn't going to ruin what I had spent so long to acquire.  
That night I couldn't sleep. Every time I would close my eyes I could see Voldemort killing Hermione. Even though I knew it wasn't real I could feel the pain of not having Hermione anymore. It was then I decided what I was going to do. I closed my eyes once more and drifted off to sleep confident in decision./pPI awoke to lightning flashing and thunder crackling. It was a very unhappy day already. I got up out of bed. I walked over to the mirror and glanced at my reflection. All I could see was unhappiness. I questioned the fact if was ready to make a sacrifice as big this. I walked out of my room. Hermione was there waiting to greet me. I didn't want to talk to her hearing her voice may have changed my mind.  
That night we went out, again. This time to a beach alone. Alone...I thought. Hermione and I had been chatting. With every sentence we moved to bit closer until we were about to kiss. Our lips grazed but Voldemort showed up.  
"Draco, are going to ask or watch her die?" He asked me fiddling with his wand.  
"Sorry, Voldemort, but I can ask Hermione to join the Dark side. I do not wish to betray her trust in me." I told him feeling foolish yet confident.  
"Is that your choice Draco? I'll ask again, Draco are you going to ask her?" He said continuing to fiddle with his wand.  
"I'm going to stick with my decision." I said pulling out my wand challenging him to a duel.  
Voldemort laughed and held his wand pointed toward me then he moved his arm and it was pointing at Hermione. He said the words that began this "Avada Kedavra". I ran as fast as I could. I jumped in front of Hermione. The curse hit me. I paid the ultimate price or love: death. She walked over to body lying lifeless. "Draco," She said holding up my head, "You were born to darkness and to death to light!"  
I now wish I could be back there with Hermione but what's done is done. I have told my story to many, none knowing what to say. As I sit here alone watching Hermione love another I feel so much regret. Those words she said still haunt me I changed my ways for the love of another and to think my parents told me it was hard to change. I changed within days. To think I thought death was gift, well it's not! 


End file.
